


Sworn enemies

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki wakes you up with sex, Smut, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Loki and you being sworn enemies. You hate him and he hates you… right? His arrogance and smugness are quite frankly a pain in the arse and really the only reason you tolerate him is because of your good friend Thor. So when you throw an Asgardian-themed Halloween party for the Thunderer now that his home planet has been destroyed, you are more than displeased when Loki too shows up to provoke you to the point he brings you to a white heat. But when the alcohol you consumed taunts that with how selfish the God of Mischief must be, surely he would not even be able to please a woman in bed, Loki begins to plot his revenge. The very same Halloween night, he sneaks into your room to prove you wrong…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Sworn enemies

Being part of the Avengers wasn’t always easy—especially as a secretary. What the superheroes had no time for in terms of organisation and finances, you handled with the help of Pepper Potts. Even though your job consisted of four relatively safe office walls, a tidy desk and the latest Apple computer, living in the Tower with the very people who had saved the planet not only once but numerous times already was hardly boring and monotone.

You got along well. It was especially Thor you had taken into your heart. Hours after you left the office to look back at another busy day, you would sit with him in the living room while you sipped delicious white wine as he told you stories about Asgard. Your curiosity reminded him of his ex-girlfriend Jane Foster, he had admitted. In spite of there being no romantic spark between you though, you were more than happy to listen to his many conquests and his knowledge of the nine realms. It truly took your mind off things after a long day filled with paperwork, pressing e-mails and heavy folders you could barely even lift anymore.

Peace, however, was soon forgotten when, after a longer absence of the Thundergod, he did not return alone. Loki was not exactly on the list of people you had been dying to meet, not after New York City. You were furious when Thor announced that his mischievous brother would from now on be part of the team, even though the circumstances of this arrangement shook you to the core.

Two months had now passed since the destruction of Asgard—this beautiful shiny realm Thor had told you so much about. You had been chatting with him less and less lately. Thor was busy spending time with Loki. You could not deny it made you happy seeing the Thunderer work on his brotherly relationship, the fact it involved Loki… not so much.

For Thor’s sake, you had _tried_. You had tried growing friendly feelings towards the God of Mischief beyond the other Avengers’ cool and rejecting behaviour but in your defence… he was _not_ making it easy. Loki was the most arrogant, most selfish and most self-absorbed narcissist you had ever had the displeasure to meet. His confidence was blinding, his apathy a nightmare and quite frankly, so it seemed, he only acted like a complete arsehole whenever _you_ were around. _Thank you, Loki. I hate you too._

It was a thought which had become your mantra—an almost comforting phrase you kept repeating in your head whenever you ran into each other. Much like today. The Avengers Tower was big but quite apparently not big enough for your convenience. You elected to ignore him when you found him sitting on the sofa with Thor. He had been trying to introduce him to the concept of movies a while back and if Loki was at all impressed, he did not show it.

“So…” You began, diminishing his presence completely, “I was thinking about throwing a Halloween party this year.”

“I would have thrown one anyway.” Tony argued. You nodded.

“I was hoping if this year, we could do it… a little different. Since Asgard was, you know… perhaps we could celebrate Halloween the Asgardian way?”

“Asgard did not celebrate _Halloween._ ” Loki remarked. He gave you a condescending glare. _Here we go again._ You rolled your eyes.

“I figured that. There must have been something similar though.”

“Well… actually… now that you say it…” Loki rolled his eyes once more—Thor’s, in return, lit up like a Christmas tree. “We call it Vetrnætr, a three-day long celebration to greet the cold season. See, while we honoured the Norns in merriment and feasts, early humans… Stark, what did you call them?”

“Vikings.” Tony jumped in.

“Right, the Vikings, during this time of the year, made sacrifices to us, the light elves and the Valkyrie—festivities also known as Álfablót and Dísablót.”

“So it’s a feast?” You probed. Thor nodded.

“A feast held with lots of ale and friendly fights.”

“Then that is how we should celebrate this year. I’m sure Sif could help me pick out some costumes which will resemble Asgardian clothing. It will be like a motto party!” And just perhaps it would cheer Thor up a little… if Loki did not ruin it that was. As of right now, he raised an eyebrow in a clearly incredulous manner.

“Do you truly believe that _you_ could hold an Asgardian feast? I beg of you, do not embarrass yourself.”

You glared at him coldly. “I never said you would be invited.”

Loki stood, easily succeeding in intimidating you as he towered above you like a giant. By the time he responded, his face was so close to yours you could feel his warm breath on your face.

“Well, pet… _I_ never said I _needed_ an invitation.”

You shivered when he grabbed your chin firmly, forcing you to meet his blue gaze. He might have been an arsehole but he was an attractive arsehole. But _that_ was something you would not even admit under torture.

In the meantime, Loki had the audacity to _smirk._ Knowingly. “Let go of me.” You hissed.

“Let go of her, Reindeer Games. She may be my secretary but she could still kick your ass!” _Thank you, Tony._ It was a lie, of course. You had never even thrown a punch, let alone fired a gun. If you got lucky, you might have been able to kick Loki’s shin but, given both his vigilance and reflexes, you would likely end up at the receiving end of the pain.

Loki chuckled. “Could she now? I would like to see her try.” For a moment, you considered kneeing him right in the crotch. Surely that would hurt even a god. Before you had a chance, however, he moved away from you—and oddly enough made you feel like you had just lost a battle.

-

It was clear, so you figured, that it would be impossible to keep Loki away from _your_ Halloween party. Despite your dislike for the arrogant god, you were not usually the type of person to exclude others from any kind of social activities, in Loki’s case, however, you had a feeling he would make sure to either ruin the party or bring you to a white heat.

In that case, you might as well prove him wrong and throw the best Asgardian Vet… Vit… _whatever_ Thor had called it he had seen yet. The next couple of days, you kept yourself busy organising all the while avoiding Loki like the plague.

So when the day finally arrived and the living room in the tower resembled an Asgardian meat hall, with all the guests wearing clothing you had a tailor make, you were more than just a little displeased when Loki joined the party. Much like Thor who had been as happy as a bear who had found a beehive ever since the day started, he was wearing his Asgardian attire. Resilient black leather clothes as well as black boots accentuating his form, a long cape flowing behind him like a green river and that golden horned helmet you were so familiar with reflecting in the dim light of the living room.

“I know he is your brother but if he doesn’t behave, I _will_ throw him out.” You said, lips pressed together to a thin line as he approached you like he owned the damn place.

Thor smiled at you gently. “No worries… I think he will enjoy himself as well tonight.” But much like Tony, you were not convinced. There was mischief sparkling in Loki’s blue eyes when he reached your casual circle, not even remotely interested in getting himself a drink and more like… looking to cause trouble instead.

“We’re not… sacrificing anyone tonight though like the Vikings, are we? I saw it on TV, you know, that show with Travis Fimmel?” Peter said just then. He was the only one among you sipping only orange juice and coke tonight—at least for now. You had promised that you would spike his drink when Tony wasn’t looking.

Loki hummed. “Perhaps we should sacrifice the host to please the Norns… even though I do believe they would not want your humble life. In fact, surely they would be rather insulted to receive your soul as a gift of respect and humility, pet.” _Ouch. Now that hurt._

“ _Stop_ calling me pet, arsehole!” Loki laughed, completely unimpressed by your outburst. Much to your triumph, however, even he could not hide the glimmer of adoration upon seeing the Avengers’ Tower transformed into a new Asgard.

“Just admit it,” you spat with a scornful smile. “This party is a success. Thor is loving it.”

Languidly, Loki eyed you up and down, seemingly taking in every single detail from head to toe. Your Asgardian hairstyle, your dark blue dress with the copper breast plate and your knee-high boots, nothing escaped his attention—and very much to your dismay, you felt yourself heating up under his intent gaze.

“Thor loves a great many things as long as they come from Midgardians. It is not terrible.” He admitted eventually.

“It’s not terrible? Is that the best you can do? How about ‘I was wrong, this party is great and I am sorry I doubted you’?” You batted your eyelashes at him, a spiteful smile growing on your lips. You almost flinched when you elicited a low growl from him. But you were absolutely not having it.

“You know, perhaps more people would like you if you weren’t such a selfish prick.” You knew you were moving on thin ice—but then again, Loki was not allowed to hurt you and the alcohol in your blood made you brave. Besides, you longed to get back at him for considering you as a disrespectful sacrifice for whomever it was Asgardian gods honoured. “I bet you are so selfish you couldn’t even please a woman in bed, _Loki_.” Peter almost choked on his coke and while Tony stifled a laugh, Thor’s lips parted in utter shock.

Loki’s nostrils flared. He was about to answer when you registered Natasha’s surprisingly calm voice intervening. “I would advise you to not say anything now that you will regret later, Loki.” The God of Mischief narrowed his eyes at her.

“Are you suggesting I am I not permitted to defend myself against such filthy accusations?”

“You started it!” You yelled, almost desperate now. “I didn’t even say anything and you just… You know what, Loki, get out of here! We don’t want you at this party and I think you know that!” At least not when he was going to offend you all night long and ruin your mood.

Who were you kidding? Your mood was already ruined now.

“I will not. This is an Asgardian party. I was raised among Asgardians, hence I will stay.” He stated, expression blank. No one, not even Thor was able to tell just how much the entire situation amused him.

To be frank, he was indeed rather impressed by what you had accomplished with this feast but he would certainly not grant you the satisfaction of letting you in on his admiration for your Asgardian Halloween party. Truth be told though, it was much rather admiration for _you_ , not for your feeble attempt to make Thor forget about the destruction of their home planet.

You were incredibly brave for snapping at him like that, for not even most of the Avengers dared to provoke him in this way—all of them too anxious he would start another attempt at world domination. They only tolerated him because of Thor, genuinely disliked him. You, on the other hand, did not.

Loki was perceptive enough. You only _wished_ to hate him but you did not. Instead, your anger was a mere victim of your own lust and desire, the forbidden fruit, so to speak. You were not aware, of course. Not yet anyway.

Tonight had proved to him just how much he needed to have you, to _own_ you, to show you what provoking the God of Mischief would get you into. Unbeknownst to you, tonight had stirred up that longing of his into dizzying heights. You had awoken his hunting instinct and now you would pay the price.

Oh, how he would love to prove you wrong. It was true, to some extent—Thor had indeed enjoyed more attention from the young Asgardian ladies back in the day but those who _had_ preferred the second-born over the God of Thunder had not regretted their decision. He was not known for having a _silver tongue_ for no reason.

“Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to leave, Reindeer Games.” Tony added. “(Y/N) has a good point. Thor, would you escort him or do I need to put my suit on?”

“I will not ask my brother to leave, Stark. Loki, apologise.” As if on cue, Loki raised both his eyebrows. Instead of voicing a complaint, however, he smirked once more.

“I will if she does.”

“Wow, this is like kindergarten all over again.” Natasha grumbled. “Thor, would you mind taking your brother elsewhere? You should get him a drink, (Y/N) has outdone herself with the ale.”

“Well, I _am_ thirsty.” His remark was accompanied by one last scornful smirk.

“Has Loki done something to you?” Natasha barked as soon as they were out of sight. Looking after them with your lips pursed.

“No… it’s just… he really gets under my skin and he _constantly_ tries to provoke me.”

“He tries to provoke all of us.”

Peter nodded. “Even me…”

“It’s Loki. Just forget about it.” She advised, patting your shoulder. With a sigh, you shook your head. _Easier said than done._

-

Loki had you right where he wanted now, on the verge of a temper tantrum. Perhaps in time you would even attempt to attack him and if you did… he hummed. It would take him mere seconds to overpower you and press you flat against a wall.

Thor had made him promise to leave you alone for the rest of the night. His reluctant agreement resulted in watching you from afar like a hawk. You were tense—like you could _feel_ his lascivious and scrutinising gaze on you.

He knew about how you kept insisting that you hated him to the core and even though he fought hard to live up to this nerve-wrecking reputation you had granted him in your presence purely out of spite, he had never declared the same. You were quite exhausting, yes… but he had always appreciated a challenge.

The clock had struck four by now. Due to the excessive amounts of alcohol flowing at a party your Asgardian Halloween celebration had ended earlier than he had expected and the entirety of the Tower had retreated to their bedrooms by now. Thor was sound asleep, drunk and content—and despite you had remained rather sober tonight, he was hoping you were in a deep slumber too. It was time for his revenge.

A devilish smile formed on his thin lips. Graceful like a cat, he stood and made his way to your room, moving through the dark hallways unseen and unheard. Once he reached your door, closed shut, his grin widened. Mutely, he slipped inside, finding you sound asleep in your bed.

Now this truly was a tempting sight—a feast for his eyes, so to speak. You had abandoned your dark blue dress for the night. It hung over your desk chair as if you had only just slipped out of it, relinquished any sleepwear and hid straight under your warm and cosy covers.

There was no doubt you were sleeping entirely naked. Loki suppressed a chuckle. What a delightful finding. The mousy secretary sorting paperwork in the background while the superheroes saved the world, sleeping naked in her bed, the blanket hugging every single curve of your body…

You would pay the price now for your loose mouth. He would make you _beg_ for him to stop—and then, he would make you beg for him _not_ to stop. He could hardly await the whimpering sounds he would elicit from you upon you realising it was _him_ bringing you pleasure, making you beg for release, beg for more. _Him_ , Loki, whom you asserted you hated so much.

 _Fragile little mortal…_ you would be entirely helpless, unable to escape the way he would make you feel. Smiling to himself, he reached for your blanket and slowly pulled it off your body; resisting a gasp when his blue eyes caught sight of your bare form.

He understood with a start how infatuated Thor must have been with Jane back in the day. Mortals could be rather alluring after all… He was still smiling when he crawled on the mattress, the scent of your lovely skin nearly overwhelming him as he got closer and slowly pried your legs apart. His hands were so big they covered your entire knees.

It was dark in the room—but Loki’s Jötun senses were heightened. He could just make out your pretty lips, hiding a luscious treasure. They would look even more beautiful once there were plump and swollen, your pearl peeking out desperate for attention.

 _Now_ , he thought, _let us see how well I can please a woman._ You had played right into his cards with your filthy remark. Even if he had wanted to… he could not possibly resist you now.

Loki lowered his face between your legs in joyful anticipation, his warm breath ghosting over your bare pussy. You stirred a little but remained sound asleep—completely unaware of the god between your thighs. He let out a quiet moan when he gave the very centre of your body a long lick. You tasted even better than you smelled.

Like a starving wolf, he buried his face between your legs, devouring your most intimate parts like it was his last meal. His tongue swirled over your clit, again and again. Soon, your juices started flowing. Still asleep, you grew more and more aroused until, unconsciously, you bucked your hips up to meet his eager mouth. A whimper, much like he had predicted it, escaped your lips when he sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth, massaging it with the tip of his tongue.

The moment he buried two of his long digits inside your warmth and started stroking your g-spot with a greedy moan which sent shockwaves through your entire body was the moment your eyes fluttered open. Pleasure soared through you like a merciless heatwave in summer, your body all but ready to let go and drown in dizzying bliss. It took you a second to come back to your senses, to realise what was happening. You jerked wide awake, switching on the lamp on your bedside table—unable to shake off whoever had sneaked into your room and latched onto your pussy like a hungry vampire. A strong arm was wrapped around your hips, keeping you from escaping the pleasure. You looked down… and found _Loki_ eating you out like you had never been eaten out before.

What… that arsehole… how dared he… _fuck_ , it felt so good. Your eyes met, your rapid breathing—exposing just how close you were to orgasm—mixing with angry pants.

“Loki… what the fuck are you doing… get _away_ from me!” It was no use, of course. Loki’s muscles were made of steel. He did not budge an inch when you struggled on your back like a helpless beetle. The God of Mischief chuckled, the vibrations of his voice enhancing your pleasure even more. Hot panic struck you. If he did not stop, he would make you… he would make you… it did not matter how much you longed for this, you would _not_ give him that satisfaction…

“Oh… fuck… Loki, s-stop this?”

You did not sound too convinced—a notion which the God of Mischief did not fail to notice. _Heavens_ , it felt so amazing and you were already no longer in control of your own body. You arched your back when you came undone before his eyes, on his _mouth_ , your climax consuming you like liquid fire. Loki was relentless. He did not stop until he was sure you had ridden out every last wave of your high, enjoying with deep satisfaction in his chest how your tight walls clenched around him rhythmically. You were gushing for him, and his thirst was unquenchable. Growling in an animalistic manner, he lapped up everything you gave him until you were but a shivering and spent mess in his steel grip.

Shame washed over you. This must have been a dream—or a nightmare, you could not decide. Did you truly let _Loki_ eat you out? The bastard had practically assaulted you! Even worse, he… he had _known_ how much you had needed this. _How much you had needed this from_ him _,_ you added silently.

Finally, Loki released you. He towered above you like a predator, ready to devour his prey. And when you looked into his blue eyes sparkling with hunger and desire for _you_ , there was no doubt that prey was what you were. Helpless, innocent prey at its captor’s mercy…

As much as the thought aroused you, the very stubborn and rational part of you only fuelled your anger at the God of Mischief.

“Have you lost your mind? How dare you? You fucking—” Loki’s kiss was rough, if you didn’t know better almost desperate. He stole away your breath within a heartbeat, forcing himself between your legs faster than you even had a chance to react and keep him away with a powerful kick.

With but a green shimmer of light, his clothes practically melted off his body, revealing a defined body seemingly made out of marble. You swallowed thickly when he broke the kiss to let you inhale, your lips still parted in exhaustion, indignation and the pleasurable waves still lingering in your body.

You only just caught sight of his intimidating manhood. Loki was without a doubt much bigger than any mortal man you had ever shared your bed with. You felt irritated. You were not concerned at all, in spite of your slickness, that he would fit all the way inside of your tiny body—for it _was_ tiny compared to his—without hurting you but instead, a most primal side of you _longed_ for him to fill you, to claim you and mark you.

“Fuck!” A pleasurable moan escaped your lips when he sheathed himself inside you to the brim, meeting only little resistance. How could this feel so right? So wonderful? So blissful? Another moan unwillingly escaped your lips.

“I fucking hate you!” You hissed into his ear, nails digging into his back hard enough you hoped you would at least hurt him a little. Loki, however, appeared to become turned on more and more by your rage. His low chuckle rippled through you like a thunderbolt, pooling right between your legs. The heat was nearly unbearable, your clit throbbing with need. There was no need for him to touch it. His hard length knew exactly what to do. The way he had positioned himself he hit all of your secret pleasure spots as he thrust into you roughly, driving you closer and closer to another mind shattering orgasm than you would have liked.

“No…” He growled smugly, snatching your wrists to pin them down above your head, rendering you completely helpless. “You do not.”

 _No. You did not._ Had he known this entire time? That you did not hate him but hated yourself for being attracted to him? Heavens, you hadn’t even known yourself. This wasn’t fair, this… _oh God…_

“Fine! I don’t… Fuck… harder. Loki, harder…” You begged him. _  
_

You screamed in pure ecstasy when you came again, this time clamping down on his cock. Loki groaned, fucking you even more vigorously and desperate for his own release now. His grip around your wrists tightened when he spilled himself inside of you, his cock twitching against your walls as you felt ropes of his warm seed filling you up and stealing away even the last of your defiance.

Defeated, you relaxed beneath him, the weight and warmth of his body making you feel oddly secure. He softened inside of you but made no move to pull out. And you did not want him to.

“Tell me now, pet… tell me you admit you were wrong to make such obscene accusations about me.”

“Shut up, Loki.”

“Oh?” Goosebumps spread on your skin when you noticed his mischievous grin. “Do you require a few more orgasms to be fully convinced?” You were too weak to giggle or even roll your eyes, your breathing still heavy. And before you had another chance to respond with something cocky, Loki’s lips were already back on yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Make sure to come say hello on my Tumblr (@sserpente) to find more of my writing! ♥


End file.
